Question: Find $x$ such that $\log_x 81=\log_2 16$.
Explanation: We begin by evaluating (or simplifying) the RHS of the equation. Since $2^4=16$, we know that $\log_2 16=4$, so we have $\log_x 81=4$. Writing this equation in exponential form, we get that $x^4=81$. This gives us the possible solutions $x=\pm3$. However since the base of a logarithm is always positive, $x$ must equal $\boxed{3}$.